


Wprowadzić w rodzinny biznes

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Future Fic, Gen, Lucyfer Morningstar jest ojczymem Trixie, dorosła Trixie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Policja odwiedza Trixie w jej nowym klubie.Tekst na temat 1 (wprowdzenie) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> My chyba jesteśmy szalone... W każdym razie, zaczynamy drugą edycję 100 drabbli w 100 dni!  
> Tym razem z łagodniejszym regulaminem, który przyjmuje teksty o 100, 200, 300, 400 ... 1000 słów! Dzięki czemu mogę mieć nadzieję, że nie zarzucę Was samymi maleństwami, a średnia słów mi podskoczy. (Obecnie wynosi 425 słów na tekst).  
> Życzcie mi powodzenia i trzymajcie kciuki! <3
> 
> Dla Croyance, bo stoi wiernie u mojego boku, wspierając w czasie kolejnego szalonego wyzwania ♥

Rozmawiała z mamą przez telefon, gdy usłyszała głęboki głos: — Szukamy właścicielki. Odwróciła się akurat w momencie, kiedy mężczyźni chowali blachy.

— Beat! —  wykrzyknął barman.

— Muszę kończyć, zadzwonię później. — Rozłączyła się i podeszła do baru. — Tak, Jake?

— Panowie chcą z tobą rozmawiać — odpowiedział mężczyzna, kiwając głową w stronę przybyszów.

— Oficer Rataj — przestawił się, znów pokazując odznakę, a potem wskazał partnera: — oficer Rey. Chcieliśmy porozmawiać z właścicielem, panią Espinozą.

— To ja — odpowiedziała. — Beatrice Espinoza, ale zwykle używam tylko nazwiska ojczyma.

— Nie jesteś za młoda? — wypalił oficer Rey.

Uniosła w górę brew, tak jak uczyła ją Maze, co najwidoczniej podziałało. Oficer Rey zmieszał się wyraźnie, a Rataj przewrócił oczami.

— Proszę mu wybaczyć. Miał na myśli, że to raczej niespotykane, by tak prężnie działającym klubem zarządzała tak młoda kobieta.

— Chodzi o pieniądze, prawda? Skąd miałoby mnie stać? — Uśmiechnęła się, napełniając szklankę przed sobą. — Napiją się oficerowie czegoś?

— Jesteśmy na służbie.

— Wiem i nie oferuję alkoholu — powiedziała, przewracając oczami. — Kawy, herbaty, soku, wody?

— Nie, dziękujemy — odpowiedział Rataj, powstrzymując swojego partnera karcącym wzrokiem. Trixie musiała powstrzymać parsknięcie śmiechem. — Jesteśmy tu służbowo.

— Oczywiście — westchnęła. — Więc, chodzi o to, skąd mam pieniądze?

— Nie, ale to bardzo interesujące.

— Intuicja, huh? — Tym razem otwarcie się zaśmiała. W odpowiedzi oficer wzruszył ramionami. — Rozumiem, moja mama była detektywem w LAPD. Teraz należy do niej jedna trzecia firmy, do której należy Coelum.

Oficer wydawał się nieprzekonany, więc uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zaczęła mówić:

— Dobra, panowie. Najwidoczniej nie przejdziemy do konkretów, dopóki nie wyjaśnimy podstaw. Witam na zajęciach z wprowadzenia do… Mnie. Nazywam się Beatrice Espinoza… Morningstar. Mówi państwu coś to nazwisko? Mój ojciec to Dan Espinoza, obecnie na utrzymaniu państwa, moja mama to Chloe Decker-Morningstar, obecnie szef wydziału zabójstw w Los Angeles. Jej mąż, a mój wspaniały ojczym, Lucyfer Morningstar jest właścicielem firmy, do której należy ponad połowa najpopularniejszych klubów Kalifornii. W tym ten — powiedziała to wszystko bardzo szybko, a teraz wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała:

— Tata nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co wiem i wprowadził w biznes, a kiedy zdecydowałam się studiować tutaj medycynę, uznał, że Coelum będzie doskonałym miejscem pracy dla mnie.

Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tej pamiętnej rozmowy. Każdy miał coś do powiedzenia, a ona słuchała w spokoju. To mama nalegała, że powinna poznać prawdziwą pracę, a nie polegać tylko na ich przelewach. Ojciec i tata, zdecydowanie tym zdenerwowani, zgodzili się ze sobą. Pierwszy chciał, by skupiła się tylko na nauce, a drugi sugerował imprezowanie. Ale obaj nie chcieli jej myślącej o pieniądzach. Po długich negocjacjach skapitulowali, osiągając kompromis: miała przynajmniej pracować w miejscu należącym do Lucyfera.

— Od dziecka wiedziałam, jak być dobrym barmanem — Maze doskonale o to zadbała — więc praca tutaj była dla mnie stworzona. Potem dostawałam więcej obowiązków, aż w końcu uświadomiono mi, że dostaję Coelum w prezencie urodzinowym. W ten sposób zostałam właścicielem, choć jeszcze nie skończyłam studiów. Na całe szczęście właściciel nie musi przebywać w klubie zbyt wiele, jeśli zatrudnia dobrego managera. A mój manager jest piekielnie dobry. I to tyle. Zaspokoiłam ciekawość panów oficerów? Tak? To dobrze. Więc, jaki był pierwotny powód rozmowy ze mną?

— Um — Oficer Rataj potarł swój kark. — W okolicy włamano się do kilku klubów, skradziono sprzęt, alkohol i pieniądze z kas.

— Przyszliśmy ostrzec i zapytać, czy nie zauważyła pani czegoś podejrzanego.

— Ja? — zdziwiła się. — Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach okradł Morningstarów, ale dziękuję. Jednak co do pytania: moi pracownicy spędzają tutaj więcej czasu, to ich proszę spytać.

— Na pewno to zrobimy — zapewnił oficer Rataj, klepiąc Reya w plecy i wstając od baru. — Rozejrzymy się, dobrze?

Pokiwała głową, kręcąc w szklance lodem. Zaraz po ich wyjściu zadzwoniła do taty, poinformować go, że policja znowu grzebie w jego życiu i firmie.


End file.
